


Always

by hunthatten



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Clarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, Knight Lexa, Medieval, Princess Clarke, clexa au, knight!lexa, lexa - Freeform, princess!clarke, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunthatten/pseuds/hunthatten
Summary: clexa au medieval oneshot





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa swung her sword gracefully yet mercilessly, her strikes emboldened by the princess who stood watching just outside the training grounds. She could feel the blonde’s eyes on her, and the knight smirked, lunging forward at her opponent. The poor squire didn’t stand a chance, and before long Lexa had him on his back, her sword at his throat. Clarke looked on, a small smile on her face, as she saw Lexa best her young student. She found it hard to look away from the knight, a layer of sweat making her skin glisten as she stood over the boy, lean muscles tense and always ready to react. She shook herself from the apparent trance she was under, giving the brunette a slight nod before moving on to finish her respective duties.

They didn’t see each other again until hours later, when Clarke returned to the training grounds to find that Lexa was still there, though alone this time. Clarke took a moment to watch, the fluidity of Lexa’s body and sword moving together looking almost akin to a dance. She smiled once more, grabbing one of the practice swords and making her way onto the field. She did a couple of practice strikes as she walked, feeling the weight and balance of the weapon. She rolled her shoulders and shifted into a battle stance, sword at the ready.

“I do not understand what the air ever did to deserve such an onslaught!” She called out to the knight, who faltered before turning red underneath her light armor. She spun to face the princess, who’d since changed out of her day dress and into a simple tunic and pants.

“I did not know it was common for princesses to sneak up on their guard,” Lexa returned, a smirk falling into place on her lips. Clarke laughed and it was all Lexa could do not to go to her knees and swear fealty to her (again), right then and there.

Once her laughter died down, Clarke motioned with her sword for their match to begin. They began to circle each other, Clarke learning from the knight herself that it was better to wait and let your opponent attack first.

“You seem afraid, Lady Woods,” Clarke jested.

“If I seem afraid, then you must look downright terrified, Princess.” With that, Lexa lunged, clashing swords with Clarke and effectively beginning their duel. They sparred on for some time, matching each other’s blows, before meeting in the middle, swords straining against each other. Lexa used her gloved hand to grab at Clarke’s blade, the blunted edge barely making a mark against the leather, and in turn Clarke did the same. Lexa noted the princess’ strength, gained after their many training sessions. She took pride in her progress, at how dedicated the blonde had been over the past couple of months they’d been training together. Recognizing the stalemate they were at, Lexa craned her neck forward, kissing Clarke between their crossed swords. Clarke eyebrows shot up before she melted into the kiss, closing her eyes and loosening her grip on both Lexa’s sword and her own. The knight took the opportunity, pulling both weapons out of Clarke’s grasp.

She threw the confiscated weapon to the side, smirk falling back into place as she said, “You must not get distracted, Princess. Had I been anyone else, your head would’ve already been gone.”  
Clarke put her hands on her hips, indignant. “Well, Lady Woods, I surely hope no distractions of _that_ manner would present themselves on the battlefield.”

It was now Lexa’s turn to laugh. She put her sword in the ground before making her way to where Clarke stood. The knight took her hands in her own, pulling her in close, “You’ve improved, Clarke.” The blonde smiled, lacing her fingers with the knights, enjoying the calloused feel of Lexa’s fingers against hers. In favor of responding, Clarke instead pushed up onto her toes, gently meeting Lexa’s lips with her own. Lexa’s lips were full and soft, and kissing the knight had quickly become one of her favorite hobbies.

 

~0~

 

Clarke clutched onto the sleep shirt Lexa wore, dreading what the day would bring. Clarke had barely slept, the prospect of saying goodbye to Lexa keeping her awake as she tried to delay it by as long as possible. She dried her tears on her pillowcase as the knight stirred. Her eyes struggled to open against the morning sun that shone through the curtains, eventually revealing pools as green as the forests that surrounded the castle. Lexa smiled almost delicately, afraid to disturb the quiet morning. Her brow furrowed when she saw the redness in Clarke’s eyes.

“What’s wrong, ai hodnes?” Usually, Clarke loved when Lexa spoke in her native language, even going so far as to learn some of it herself. This morning, however, it only saddened her further, the prospect of never hearing it again terrifying her. Rather than answer, Clarke only pulled Lexa in closer to her, tucking her head under her chin and putting her ear against her chest so as to hear her heart. The knight understood almost immediately and pulled the blonde in even tighter. They remained that way until the sun rose even higher in the sky, signaling that it was time.

Lexa rose first, making her way to the large basin sat in the corner of her room. Clarke soon followed, helping to strip and wash the knight. It was a tradition Lexa had told her about, for a wife to help her warrior prepare for battle. After they’d washed, Clarke assisted Lexa in getting dressed, opting to simply strap most of her armor on for her. They’d just finished when Lexa’s squire, Aiden, knocked on the door.

“Enter,” Lexa called.

Aiden bowed low as he opened the door. “Sorry to interrupt, but it is time to go, Lady Woods.”

“Thank you, Aiden. You may go.” The boy bowed low again before leaving the room. Lexa looked to Clarke, who in turn nodded. She could cry as much as she wanted later, but in the moment, she forced herself to be strong for the knight. She gingerly picked up Lexa’s helmet before leaving the room.

They made their way to where the rest of the entourage waited, ready to leave. Clarke followed Lexa to her horse, clutching at the helmet as if Lexa wouldn’t be able to leave without it.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat, “Lady Woods, I expect you’ll make it back alive.”

“And I expect you’ll be waiting for me, Princess.” Clarke could only nod. She leaned forward to place a light kiss on the knight’s lips. Luckily, everyone in the castle knew of their relationship aside from King Jacob, Clarke’s father, and so the display was far from out of the ordinary. Clarke gently placed the helmet on Lexa’s head, holding the reins as she mounted her horse.

“Promise you’ll come back to me.”

Lexa nodded, “Otaim.”

_Always_.


	2. After Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this is super short, but I really only wrote it since I got some requests to continue the one shot.

Clarke heard Lexa’s entourage before she saw them, the pounding hooves and feet letting her know they were close. She tried to hold her decorum – she was the princess after all – but failed as soon as she caught sight of Lexa on her horse, riding front and center. She rushed from her bedroom down to the front gates of the castle, and waited with bated breath as she watched her knight make her way to her. It wasn’t until she was within a few paces of her that Clarke noticed the thick sheen of sweat and the pallor of her skin. The princess rushed forward, breaking customs but not caring as Lexa could barely sit upright on her horse.

Grasping the reins of and stopping Lexa’s horse, Clarke looked her over as much as she could before turning a nearby knight, “What happened?” The knight looked to scared to even answer, Clarke’s eyes wild with worry.

“We were ambushed on the way home, and she was hurt, Lady Griffin.”  
“And she was allowed to ride home?” She shook her head, “Never mind. Bring the rest of them in and make sure everyone is taken care of.” With that, Clarke guided Lexa, barely conscious and practically laying down on her horse, straight into the castle, calling for the castle’s medical team. She also summoned nearby servants to help her get Lexa down from her horse. Once down, Clarke and the servants helped bring Lexa into a nearby bedroom, her armor making her almost twice her weight. After laying her down, Clarke made quick work of her armor, looking for wounds as she went.

“Branwoda,” Clarke muttered under her breath as she went, her frantic hands ghosting over Lexa’s body. “You idiot. Why didn’t you let them help you?”

At this point, Lexa’s breathing had become almost labored, ragged as she struggled to say, “Otaim. I promised I’d come back to you.” Clarke forced back tears, stroking Lexa’s face.

“I need you to tell me where you’re hurt.” Lexa simply rose her hand, motioning over her stomach before letting it fall back at her side.

Clarke made quick work of the light tunic the knight was wearing, tearing it directly down the center to reveal the arrow shard that was protruding from Lexa’s abdomen. Clarke’s eyes widened, the blood from the wound covering her hands. The medical team made their way in, brushing past Clarke. A young servant guided Clarke out of the room. The arrow must’ve gone through a hole in Lexa’s armor, but that didn’t explain – Clarke shook her head once again. Lexa must have broken the shaft so as not to draw attention to her injury. That stupid, stupid knight. Clarke didn’t bother to hold back tears as she slide her back down the wall outside of the room Lexa was in.

It felt like hours before the medical team made their way out of the room. The head doctor looked down at Clarke as he left, nodding, “We think she’s lost a lot of blood, but the wound seemed mostly superficial, and she should be alright now. She’ll need to rest, but you can go in to see her. She’s been asking for you. I’ll be back soon to check on her.” With a small smile, he left, likely making his way to check on the rest of those that just arrived.

Clarke stood, her heart feeling much too heavy to be held in her chest as she pushed the door open. She swallowed past the lump that immediately form when she saw the knight. She looked so small. So vulnerable. It was a jarring sight, but Clarke made her feet move either way. She took residence in a chair next to Lexa’s bedside, already resigned to not moving until Lexa woke. Clarke took the knight’s hand in hers, careful not to disturb the now bandaged wound.

The princess had been dozing off, her head laid on the edge of Lexa’s bed, when she felt the grip around her hand tighten. Clarke jolted up, watching as Lexa’s face contorted from the calm of sleep into pain as she tried to move.

“No, Lexa,” Clarke moved her hands to her shoulders, holding her down gently, “You have to be careful. You can’t hurt yourself anymore.” Lexa stilled at the sound of Clarke’s voice, a smile forming on her chapped lips. She opened her eyes to a sea of blue filled with concern. Her smiled turned to a smirk.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Clarke had to hold back from smacking the seemingly carefree knight, especially considering Clarke would never want to lose her anyway.

Instead, she put her forehead against Lexa’s shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief, “Please don’t do that to me again.”

“Ai swega kiln.”

_I promise._

Clarke sighed again, turning her head to look into the knight’s eyes, “Ai hod yu in, Leksa.”

“Ai hod yu in seintaim.”

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know it was short, but I did only indeed to original story to be a one shot. Either way, it was super fun to write! Let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think in the comments/what you want to see in future works! Also, I'm debating on writing another chapter of this, so let me know if that's something y'all would want to see!


End file.
